cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
V for Vendetta (2006)
[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0434409/?ref_=nv_sr_1 V for Vendetta]' (2005)' Director: James McTeigue note on year: 2005 is when it was fully completed. it got kinda pushed back to being released in early 2006. Summary Following world war, London is a police state occupied by a fascist government, and a vigilante known only as V (Hugo Weaving) uses terrorist tactics to fight the oppressors of the world in which he now lives. When V saves a young woman named Evey (Natalie Portman) from the secret police, he discovers an ally in his fight against England's oppressors. Trivia #For the scene when V emerges from Larkhill, stunt double Chad Stahelski literally walked through fire, wearing just a special fire resistant gel and a g-string. Stahelski's body temperature had to be lowered before the scene was shot, and luckily, it was three degrees below zero the night of the shoot. Fifteen minutes before a take, he would put on ice cold flame resistant clothing, and once he took them off, he would be covered with fire resistant gel which had been icing all day long. #The secret police are called "Fingermen", because the New Order was arranged on the model of the human body. The Chancellor was the Head; the television station BTN was the mouth; visual and audio surveillance were the Eyes and the Ears; Inspector Finch was part of The Nose, the police force, and Creedy's secret police were the Hand. #On a clock that has an hour hand and a minute hand, the time 11:05 makes a V. These two numbers, eleven and five, where eleven is November, and five is the day of November, spell out: the fifth of November. "Remember, remember the 5th of November." #All of V's dialogue was dubbed. Initially, a mask was designed with a small microphone inside, and another mike was designed to sit along Hugo Weaving's hairline, but neither worked very well. Male Deaths * Roger Allam Prothero * Clive Ashborn Fawkes * Ian Burfield Coat Fingerman * Radley Steve Ford Brother * Stephen Fry Dietrich * Carsten Hayes Father * John Hurt Adam Sutler * Tim Pigott-Smith Chancellor Peter Creedy * John Standing Lilliman * Hugo Weaving V * Matt Wilkinson Glasses Girl Fingerman Female Deaths * Billie Cook Glasses Girl * Sinead Cusack Surridge * Selina Giles Mother * Mary Stockley Ruth * Natasha Wightman Valerie Gallery Sutler's death.png|John Hurt V death.png|Hugo Weaving Deitrich.jpg|Stephen Fry Selinagiles.jpg|Selina Giles Billiecook.jpg|Billie Cook Mattwilkinson.jpg|Matt Wilkinson Natashawightman.jpg|Natasha Wightman Rogerallam.jpg|Roger Allam Radleysteveford.jpg|Radley Steve Ford Cliveashborn.jpg|Clive Ashborn Creedy's death.png|Tim Pigott-Smith Category:Films Category:2005 Films Category:2006 Films Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Films directed by James McTeigue Category:Films by Warner Bros. Category:Films based on comic books Category:Films based on Alan Moore stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Mystery Category:Horror Category:Adventure Category:Crime Category:Dystopian Category:Babelsberg Studio films Category:German Films Category:Revenge Category:American Films Category:British Films Category:LGBT Films Category:Nudity Category:Slasher Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Hugo Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Holiday Horror Category:Holiday Horrors Category:Suspense Category:Psychological Category:Neo-Noir Category:Gothic Yarn Category:Gothic Yarns Category:Why/Whodunit Category:Rated R Category:2.35:1 films Category:Films by Silver Pictures Category:Post Apocalyptic Films